The Wrong Files
by Tyrannical Songbird
Summary: Sequel to "Hacking". Robin brings a USB-stick with security tapes from the Watch Tower for the team to watch. Unfortunately, he got a little sloppy when transferring the files... Rated for sexual content and language.


Ahh, you guys!

Thanks for all the feedback! You guys rock. Here, have a tiny little sequel to "Hacking" I'm sorry if the characters are OOC - I haven't used most of them. Also, I tried not to show the fact that I majorly dislike Artemis. But, whatever. This contains some adult themes, teenagers being teenagers and also hints of Birdflash as well as Dick/Conner/Wally. Sue me.

I hope you like it!

I don't own anything. Not the characters, not the show, nothing.

I'm poor.

* * *

When Robin entered their living room in , his friends looked at him, greeting him with nods, small waves and smiles; as well as with a grunt coming from Conner. Everyone was there, doing their own thing.

M'gann was sitting on the couch, painting her nails. A slightly burnt smell was wafting from the kitchen. The young martian propably had been baking before. Artemis was next to her, leaning against the girl while reading a book, propably for school.  
Next to her, Conner was facing the TV, watching the static on the screen with a slightly forced expression. Kaldur was sitting on a chair, a book in his hands. It seemed to be Atlantean too, maybe something for his studies?  
And then there was Wally, half-hanging from the couch, one leg on the arm rest, the other dangling in the air. He was on his back, stuffing his face with chips while writing down something in a notebook that was leaning against his thighs.

Robin joined them. An USB-stick was in his right hand, and he played with it as he sat down next to Wally, looking at him through dark lenses of his sunglasses. The redhead flinched a little, before he seemed to understand the hint and closed the notebook, sitting up in a blur, sending some loose paper flying through the air.

At a confused look from M'gann, the teenaged speedster just grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry babe. Didn't mean to do that." He stood up and watched Robin doing the same. Then the brunette let the USB-stick dangle from his gloved hand, slightly throwing it in the air, before catching it again.

"I did some hacking recently, And we found some security tapes from the Watch Tower." He announced. And suddenly, everyone was listening, eyes wide and alert.

"No way!" Artemis, who first had looked a little confused, was now grinning like a shark. "We're so gonna watch those tapes, right?"

A small nod from Robin made Kaldur frown. The young Atlantean obviously wasn't too keen on the idea. He bit his lip.  
"I am sorry, but I think that this is not a good idea. It seems like we are betraying their trust in us," he spoke, now closing the book. His face was stern, his eyes, however, seemed curious.  
M'gann was slightly bouncing on the couch, a curious, slightly impish expression on her face.  
"Aww, I bet it's nothing too bad!" She giggled softly. "Maybe it shows them watching TV, or cooking. Like in a sitcom!"  
It was obvious that she was liking the idea of watching it. And so did Artemis, as she snatched the USB-stick out of Robin's hand with a swift motion. She was still grinning, and her face was even more mischievious than M'gann's.

"They wouldn't save the tapes if it wasn't unimportant. Let's watch them!" The archer threw the small piece of electronics back at Robin, who caught it with a little smirk. He looked at Conner, who was all but confused. Everyone knew he was against that invasion of privacy, but Artemis' words had left him thinking.

"So it's settled than. Sorry Kaldur, you're overruled." Wally shot the Atlantean an apologetic look, which just made him sigh and slightly shake his head.

"Fine then."

Everyone watched as the brunette made his way to their large TV-set. He put the USB-stick into the port, fiddling around a bit until he was able to choose from the files on the screen.  
He sat down next to Wally, who had gotten comfortable next to Conner. The remote was in his hands, and he looked around, his eyes still hidden by dark, reflecting shades. Another smirk moved the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Let's watch them!"

~v~

And true to that, they watched the security tapes for hours. Even Kaldur enjoyed himself, and everyone - including stoic Conner - was laughing.  
The tapes proved themselves to be more entertaining than any sitcom on TV. It was just so funny, and even stupid every now and then.

The tapes from the small kitchen and their "living room" were by far the best. Watching the Flash cook and eat huge amounts of food just as fast (and not nearly as disgustingly) as Wally, while simultaneously trying to defends the mountains of food from the others was one thing, but almost the entire League watching Doctor Who together was simply hilarious. Especially the fact that the Flash and _motherfucking Batman_ were fanboying over it.

Batman and Flash were fanboying. Over a British TV-show. And damn, every minute, every second of it, was worth the possibility of being busted by Black Canary or Red Tornado.

"Oh god, did Batman just complain about a science-fiction show being unrealistic?" Artemis snatched a dorito from a bag next to Wally, laughing at the fact that the _goddamn Batma_n was ranting.  
_Ranting._

"Sure did." Even Robin couldn't hold back a cackle at his mentor's ranting, and at his best friends (actually more than that, but they were keeping it a secret) uncle nodding at his words, talking about how the science didn't make any sense.

But boy, did they seem to enjoy the show. And so did the League, appearantly, regardless of two of their collegues talking most of the time.

"What is that show?" M'Gann suddenly asked. "Batman mentioned it being old, but I've never seen it back on Mars."

Wally, obviously, influenced by his mentor, turned towards her, smiling widly. "It's called Doctor Who. Really good show. It's about the Doctor, who travels through time and space. If you want, I can bring my DVDs here, I've got every series, and every season at home, babe."

While the Martian smiled and nodded, Artemis rolled her eyes and snorted.  
"Kid geek, much?"

~v~

Everything went well, no, more than well for several hours. They watched video after video, all without being busted by Black Canary or Red Tornado.

Until suddenly, a certain video started playing. It all started with the Flash coming into Green Lantern Hal's quarters.  
It ended with them being naked, having sex against the desk.

It left the teenagers speechless, embarrassed and confused. Except for M'gann and Conner, who were watching the two men curiously. Nobody except for Robin seemed to notice the bulge forming in the clones jeans. And cursed himself for being sloppy when transferring the files ot the USB-stick.

"Oh, what are they doing?" M'gann asked after a while, her voice cheerful as ever. On the screen, the Flash (who was really, really handsome to Artemis' surprise - she'd imagined him as sort of a dorky looking man) was desperatly trying to hold back his moans as Hal pounded into him.

"Well, uhm... You know, if two people like each other very much..." Wally started, quickly getting interrupted by Conner.

"They're two males. I see that they are mating, but how can they procreate like this?"  
The clone himself hadn't noticed his erection, although he had started to fidget a little. But he didn't avert his eyes as he studied what was happening on the screen.

Kaldur cleared his throat, his dark cheeks red.  
"Uhm... Intercourse is not only for procreation. It is also a form of... gaining pleasure for many people. Also, it is used as a sign of deep love and attraction often. I think this is the reason they are.. making... love."

While Wally was horrified (and getting horny), and Robin shifted to hide his growing arousal, M'gann smiled at the information and got back to watching the tape. Conner nodded slowly, mentally making a note so he wouldn't forget.  
But Artemis was enjoying herself. She was still munching on snacks, a grin on her face, her cheeks only slightly pink.  
"I could go for another one of those," the blonde said as the video ended with a black screen, slowly changing images from the video and a large triangle in a circle.

She seemed to be among the only ones, though. Kaldur excused himself - saying he had to take care of something back in Atlantis, and zeta'd out of the mountain.  
Conner had finally noticed his boner, and, after asking Wally, had joined him and Robin on their way to Wally's bedroom, which was closed with a bang after they had entered.

While Artemis knew exactly what was going on (which actually made her a tiny little bit sad), M'gann was wonderfully clueless, but still stayed with her friend.  
Together, they were watching the raunchier tapes, Artemis forgetting about that hint of sadness over the images of rather nicely built men (even Batman, oh man. Too bad he never took off his cowl in those videos.) getting it on, while M'gann seemed to be rather gleeful over the fact that all those League members "seem to love each other so much".

In the end, they just barely managed to change the channel when Black Canary joined them, quickly making up a story that was as believable as possible.

However, nobody seemed to hear the muffled noises coming from Wally's room...

_The End_

* * *

I hope you liked it. About the Doctor Who thing - Bruce has a Dalek in one issue, and I can imagine Barry enjoy the show too.

Anyways, I loved all the feedback I got for Hacking. And it would be cool if you guys could tell me what you would like to read. I always need suggestions. c: And yes, I love Hal/Barry a lot. Shoot me.

-Bird


End file.
